Hiroaki Kondo
Hiroaki Kondo (近藤 広明) is a Capcom sound designer and programmer employed from April 1993 to February 2006. History Kondo, like Toshio Kajino (with whom he originally worked), served as an executive in his field, with work ranging from the CPS2 arcade system to the Sega Dreamcast, Sony PlayStation 2, Nintendo Game Boy Advance and Sony PSP gaming consoles. He is usually credited with "X68K" in place of an alias to demonstrate his understanding of the Sharp X68000 computer that served as the development machine for the CPS system. His title at the time of his departure was Audio Technical Director. Kondo's first major title was Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters II, where he was in charge of sound effects (despite being crediting under "Assist"). Since then he was mainly involved with the Street Fighter Alpha series, the Versus series (and its components) prior to Marvel vs. Capcom and the Star Gladiator series. This includes being the sound director for Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, Plasma Sword: Nightmare of Bilstein and Street Fighter Alpha 3. Following the retirement of the CPS2, Kondo's role shifted to sound programmer for his involvement with the Sony PS2 and PSP consoles (mainly for the Resident Evil and Monster Hunter series, respectively). His last known work for the company was for 2007's Monster Hunter Freedom 2. He is now employed at Dolby Laboratories, serving as Marketing Manager of its internation-based product marketing department since March 2006, having already been involved with Atlus' Opearation Darkness and Namco's Beautiful Katamari. Colleagues during his time with Capcom include sound designers Satoshi Ise (1995-2005) and Takeshi Kitamura (1996-2002) and composer Yuko Takehara (1995-2002). Production History *''Eco Fighters'' (1993) -- Sound Designer (as Hiroaki・K) *''Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters II'' (1994) -- Assist (as Hiroaki'.K') *''X-Men: Children of the Atom'' (1994/1995/1997/1998) -- Sound Designer (as Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo) *''Pang 3'' (1995) -- Sound Designer (as Hiroaki.K) *''Street Fighter Alpha'' (Arcade Version) (1995) -- Sound Design (as'' Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo') *Marvel Super Heroes'' (Arcade Version) (1995) -- Voice Design (as Hiroaki''' "New–X?" Kondo') *Street Fighter Alpha'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1995/1996) -- Sound Design (Arcade Staff) (as Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo) *''19XX: The War Against Destiny'' (1996) -- Sound Designer (as '''Hiroaki "Mach–''2" Kondo) *''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' (Arcade Version) (1996) -- Sound & Voice Design (as Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo) *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (Arcade Version) (1996) -- Sound Design (as Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo) *''Star Gladiator'' (1996) -- Special Thanks (as Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo) *''Quiz Nanairo Dreams: Nijiirochou no Kiseki'' (1996/1997) -- Staff (as Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo) *''Street Fighter Zero 2 Alpha'' (1996) -- Sound & Voice Design (as Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo) *''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1996) -- Sound & Voice Design (Arcade Staff) (as Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo), Sound & Voice Design (Consumer Staff) (as Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo) *''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' (1996/1997/1998) -- Sound & Voice Design (as Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo) *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1996) -- Sound Design (Arcade Staff) (as Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo), Sound Design (Consumer Staff) (as Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo) *''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' (SNES Version) (1996) -- Sound & Voice Design (Arcade Staff) (as Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo) *''Darkstalkers 3'' (Arcade Version) (1997) -- Special Thanks (as Hiroaki "X68k" Kondo (Cipher)) *''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' (1997/1998/1999) -- Sound Director (as Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo (Cipher)) *''Marvel Super Heroes'' (Saturn and PSX Versions) (1997) -- Voice Design (as Hiroaki''' "New–X?" Kondo'), Consumer Staff (as '''Hiroaki "X68k" Kondo') * Vampire Savior 2 (1997) -- Special Thanks (as Hiroaki "X68k" Kondo (Cipher)) * Vampire Hunter 2 (1997) -- Special Thanks (as Hiroaki "X68k" Kondo (Cipher)) * Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold (1997) -- Sound & Voice Design (Arcade Staff) (as Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo), Sound & Voice Design (Consumer Staff) (as Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo) * Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack (1997) -- Sound Effect Design (as Hiroaki "X68k" Kondo) * Plasma Sword: Nightmare of Bilstein (1998/1999) -- Sound Director (as Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo (Cipher)) *''Darkstalkers 3'' (Saturn and PSX Versions) (1998) -- Special Thanks (Arcade Staff) (as Hiroaki "X68k" Kondo (Cipher)) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (Arcade Version) (1998) -- Sound Direction (as Hiroaki "X68k" Kondõ) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1998/1999) -- Sound Direction (Arcade Staff) (as Hiroaki "X68k" Kondo), Sound Design (Consumer Staff) *''Giga Wing'' (1999) -- Sound Adviser (Capcom Staff) (as Hiroaki "X68k" Kondo) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3: Saikyo Dojo'' (1999) -- Sound Direction (Arcade Staff) (as Hiroaki "X68k" Kondo), Sound Design (Consumer Staff) *''Street Fighter III 3rd Strike: Fight for the Future'' (Dreamcast Version) (2000) -- Sound (Consumer Staff) (as Hiro "X68k" Kondo) *''Spawn: In the Demon's Hand'' (2000) -- Sound Effects *''Vampire Chronicle'' (2000) -- Sound (as H'iroaki "X68K" Kondo') *''Capcom vs. SNK'' (2000) -- Special Thanks (as Hiroaki Kondou) *''Super Street Fighter II X for Matching Service'' (2000) -- Sound (as Kondo "X68K" Hiroaki) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3↑'' (Arcade Version) (2001) -- Sound Direction (as Hiroaki "X68k" Kondõ) *''Capcom vs. SNK Pro'' (2001/2002) -- Special Thanks (as Hiroaki Kondou) *''Super Puzzle Fighter II X for Matching Service'' (2001) -- Sound *''Magical Quest Starring Mickey & Minnie'' (GBA Version) (2002) -- Music/Sound Effect (Capcom) *''Auto Modellista'' (2002/2003/2004) -- Sound Tools *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (GBA Version) (2002) -- Sound Effects (The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords) *''Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO'' (Xbox Version) (2003) -- Sound Designer (as Hiroaki (X68k) Kondo) *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (GBA Version) (2003) -- Sound Design (Arcade Staff) (as Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo), Sound Design (Consumer Staff) (as Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo) *''Resident Evil Outbreak'' (2003) -- Sound Tools Programming (Capcom) (Sound Crew) (as Hiroaki Kondou) *''Hyper Street Fighter II'' (PS2 Version) (2003) -- Sound Designer (as Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo) *''Hyper Street Fighter II'' (Arcade Version) (2003) -- Sound Designer (as Hiroaki X68K Kondo) *''Street Fighter III 3rd Strike: Fight for the Future'' (PS2 Version) (2004) -- Sound (Consumer Original Staff) (as Hiro "X68k" Kondo), Sound & Music Edit ("PlayStation 2" Staff) (as Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo) *''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' (Arcade and PS2 Versions) (2004) -- Sound Driver Program *''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' (2004) -- Special Thanks *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' (2005) -- Sound Programming *''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' (Xbox Version) (2005) -- Sound Driver Program (Arcade Staff) *''Devil Kings'' (2005) -- Special Thanks *''Resident Evil 4'' (PS2 and PC Versions) (2005/2007) -- Special Thanks (Sound) (Playstation 2 Version Team) *''Monster Hunter Freedom'' (2005) -- Sound Driver Programmer (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter Freedom Staff) *''Monster Hunter 2'' (2006) -- Sound Driver Programmer *''Mega Man Powered Up'' (2006) -- Sound System *''Monster Hunter Freedom 2'' (2007) -- Sound Driver Programmer (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter Freedom 2 Staff), Sound Driver Programmer (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter 2 Staff) *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'' (2007) -- Sound Design (Classic Capcom - Arcade Edition) (as Hiroaki "X68K" Kondo), Sound (Classic Capcom - Console Edition) *''Monster Hunter Freedom Unite'' (2008) -- Sound Driver Programmer (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter Freedom 2 Staff) Category:Sound Designers Category:Sound Programmers Category:Real-life people Category:Male people Category:Articles in need of images